someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Seeker
Saxman: Logged On Funwalk: Logged On Funwalk: Hey Ryan Saxman: Hey Jack Funwalk: You seen that video I sent you? Saxman: Yeah about that thanks it was very, nice Funwalk: Do you want to come over to my place tommorow? Saxman: Cant, I have to go to my cousins house Funwalk: The one with the creepy dolls? Saxman: Yeah that's the one those dolls always creeped me the hell out Funwalk: Hey on the subject of dolls look behind you Saxman: Haha very funny theres nothing there and Im not scared of chucky anymore remember? Funwalk: Yeah sure you arent Funwalk: Also how long are you staying at your cousins for? Saxman: About 666 days Funwalk: Is that ment to scare me? Saxman: What all I typed was About 4 days Funwalk: No you typed 666 days Saxman: Whatever, well goodnight Funwalk: Already? Saxman: Yeah its 11:00 pm if my parents catch me I will be grounded Funwalk: Oh ok peace Saxman: Peace! Saxman: Logged Off Funwalk: Logged Off Seeker: Logged On Funwalk: Logged On Funwalk: Ryan you there? Saxman: Logged On Saxman: Yep Im here Funwalk: You tried out my game that I have been making Saxman: Yeah the part about the apple and the snake is awsome! Funwalk:??????????????? Saxman: What? Funwalk: There was nothing like that in the game Saxman: What the part with the Zombie and the hot Girl with a chainsaw killing them all that I just wrote about? Funwalk: You didnt write that! Saxman: Are you okay? Seeker: Hi Funwalk: Umm hi? Saxman: Have you been in the chat the entire time? Seeker: Have I? Seeker:http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Seeker Seeker: Logged Off Funwalk: WTF? Saxman: You gonna follow that link? Saxman: Hello? Saxman: HELLO! Funwalk: Just followed it, its a creepypasta but its blank all it says is seeker Saxman: Dont know what your talking about I followed it and it led me to youtube Funwalk: What video? Saxman: Logged Off Seeker: Logged On Funwalk: You again! Seeker: http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Seeker NOT FOR YOU! Funwalk: Im done Funwalk: Logged Off Seeker: 333+333=666 Saxman: Logged On Funwalk: Logged Off Saxman: That was creepy last night wasnt it! Funwalk: Yeah wait is he still on? Seeker: Hi Saxman: FUCK! Seeker: Logged Off Funwalk: Well that got rid of him :) Saxman: :) Funwalk: Im still creeped out Saxman: Shut Up! Funwalk:??????? Saxman: I got an email Funwalk: From who? Saxman: Seeker Funwalk: WTF!!!!!!!!! Saxman: It has a video attached Funwalk: That is creepy, should we call the cops? Saxman: What are you insane! Funwalk: Oh how long is it until you come back? Saxman: tommorow Funwalk: When you do come to my house straight away! Saxman: Okay then good ni Saxman: Logged Off Funwalk: ? Funwalk: Logged Off Seeker: Logged On Saxman: Logged On Funwalk: Logged On Funwalk: Hey dude you coming over today? Saxman: No Funwalk: I thought you were coming back today! Saxman: I am Funwalk: Why cant you come over? Saxman: My sister broke her leg Funwalk: How? Saxman: She got hit hard by something or someone the only person who was on the second floor of our house was me and now she thinks I did it! Funwalk: And you didnt right? Saxman: NO! Saxman: But thing is I got another video Saxman: I dont know whats going on but im scared shitless Funwalk: Logged Off Seeker: Want this? Saxman: You are fucked up! Saxman: Who are you! Seeker: I am what you see, I am what you think, I am what you here Seeker: Logged Off Saxman: WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seeker: Logged On Seeker: Change username to Funwalk Seeker: Logged Off Funwalk: Logged On Saxman: Logged On Saxman: Jack are you okay! Funwalk: Yeah but Saxman: What? Funwalk: Why did you show me? Saxman: Show you what the video? Funwalk: No everything, but I guess I have to thank you Saxman: Okay youre creeping me out! Funwalk: You granted me access Saxman: Access to what? Funwalk: Him, to Jack thankyou your next Saxman:??? Funwalk: All I need is access, I tried with your sister but it did not work, but it worked with youre friend Jack, but know one will ever know that Jack is gone and has been replaced by a better, hungrier being. Saxman: Logged Off ~~~~ Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story